


Diari Keluarga Boboiboy: Bagian Dua, Ngidam

by uritaeyeon



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Romance, Vignette
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AT/Vignette/Setelah mengetahui bahwa Yaya hamil, Boboiboy juga mengetahui fakta lainnya—bahwa ternyata satu kata yang terangkai dari huruf n, g, i, d, a, dan m bisa menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan./Boboiboy tepar. Tiga hari setelah istrinya memberikan kejutan, dimulailah penderitaan ayah muda ini./BBBYaya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diari Keluarga Boboiboy: Bagian Dua, Ngidam

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Boboiboy adalah hasil karya Animonsta Studio. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya terima. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata
> 
> Warning: AT, OOC, typo(s)

"Papa, mau mangga."

"Pa, ke toko sus yuk."

"Papa~ Mama mau es krim cokelat-vanilla terus ada taburan _chocochip_ -nya~"

Boboiboy tepar. Tiga hari setelah istrinya memberikan kejutan, dimulailah penderitaan ayah muda ini. Tidak cocok juga bila dikatakan penderitaan, sebenarnya dia senang-senang saja. Hanya jika apa yang diminta istrinya susah untuk didapatkan dan jika dia disuruh membelikan apa yang istrinya mau di tengah malam di saat dia sedang sibuk mengetik skripsinya, baru dia berani mengatakan 'ngidam' adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Pernah dulu dia membaca kalau sebenarnya ngidam itu bukan bawaan bayi, itu hanya bentuk manja dari seorang istri yang ingin diperhatikan oleh suaminya. Tapi setelah dipikir rasional sih memang benar. Memangnya kita bisa tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh seorang janin?

Entah harus merasa beruntung atau apa, lepas seminggu dari kegiatan barunya itu, malam ini Yaya tidur dengan tenang. Pria itu mau tak mau tersenyum. Sebenarnya dia tidak keberatan juga kalau istrinya bermanja-manja dengannya. Yaya tinggal sendirian, belum lagi mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga, belum lagi mereka sama-sama masih muda, ego kadang mengalahkan segalanya. Beruntung mereka berdua masih bisa dalam mengendalikan emosi. Jadi kalau Yaya mau bermanja-manjaan dengannya juga tidak apa-apa. Lagipula mereka, kan pacaran setelah menikah.

Sekarang jam sebelas malam. Pria itu mengambil laptopnya hati-hati dari ranselnya. Sesekali dia melirik istrinya yang masih tertidur lelap. Setelah laptopnya kini berada di tangannya, dia berjalan mengendap-ngendap keluar kamar. Sekali lagi dia melirik ke arah kasur sebelum pintu kayu itu tertutup.

"Oke, mari kita lanjutkan skripsi," Boboiboy menyalakan laptopnya. Dia memutuskan untuk mengerjakan skripsinya di ruang tengah, menghindari suara ketikan yang mungkin akan menggangu istrinya di kamar. Seperti kebiasaannya, dia pergi ke dapur untuk membuat kopi, teman yang setia menemaninya mengerjakan skripsi.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya segelas kopi panas telah selesai dia buat. Pria itu kembali berjalan ke ruang tengah. Tepat ketika laptop tersebut sudah dalam keadaan siap digunakan, saat itu pula pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Papa, bikinin mie kuah ..."

Sabar, Boboiboy. Hidup itu memang berat, nak.

Pria itu menghela napas berat. Kalau dia tidak ingat membuat ribut apalagi di jam sekarang-sekarang itu tidak boleh, kopi yang sedang dia pegang itu ingin sekali dia banting keras-keras ke lantai.

"Oke, Yaya."

**X.x.X**

Satu mangkuk mie instan tersedia di hadapan Yaya. Dia menerimanya dengan senang, layaknya anak kecil. Hanya mie kuah polos, tanpa apapun—atas permintaan istrinya sendiri, walau itu juga berdampak kesenangan bagi yang membuatnya.

Wanita itu mengambil pesanannya dan mulai meniupnya, mendinginkan mie kuah yang masih mengepul asapnya. Dia hanya memusatkan atensinya ke sana, masa bodoh dengan suaminya yang duduk di sampingnya.

Boboiboy tertawa kecil. Dia mengusap rambut Yaya yang terkuncir. "Kamu itu kayak Api, tau," ujarnya sebelum fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Yaya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Aku nggak kayak Api. Api itu, kan kayak anak kecil. Aku bukan anak kecil," kemudian dia melanjutkan makannya.

"Iya deh, terserah kamu aja. Habis makan langsung tidur ya. Aku di sini ngerjain skripsi," kata Boboiboy sembari mengecek ulang dokumennya. Tatapan matanya serius, mengeja setiap kata demi kata agar tidak ada kesalahan ketik atau kalimat yang kontradiksi. Terkadang dia bergumam sendiri membaca skripsinya.

Istrinya yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya pun diam-diam mengintip apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh suaminya. Namun karena banyaknya tulisan yang tertulis di sana, membuatnya kembali memundurkan tubuhnya dan menyandar pada sofa. Bosan, dia mengambil mangkuk bekas makannya—oke, dia sudah selesai makan—dan membawanya ke dapur. Sebelum mencuci piring, dia mengaliri tenggorokannya dulu dengan air putih.

"Pa, Papa ngejer yang dua bulan lagi, kan? Semangat ya, Pa. Maaf Mama nggak bisa bantu apa-apa, malah ngerepotin kayak gini," Yaya memang berbicara dengan suara seperti biasa. Namun karena kondisi sedang sepi, wanita itu yakin suaminya dapat mendengar jelas apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Cuman ya aku suka heran aja kenapa kamu ngidamnya malem-malem. Kenapa nggak siang atau pagi? Kan kalau yang kamu pengenin ada di luar, bisa aku cari. Nah kalau tengah malem gini? Untung kamu cuman minta mie tadi," timpal Boboiboy sembari mengetik ulang beberapa kalimat di sana.

Mendengar suaminya berkata seperti itu, mau tak mau Yaya jadi merasa bersalah. Orang yang menikahinya empat bulan lalu itu berkata dengan nada biasa, namun wanita itu merasa, entah sengaja atau tidak, Boboiboy sedang menyindirnya. Tapi dia sendiri juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. _Mood swing_ dan hal bernama ngidam ini memang merepotkan suaminya, bahkan dirinya sendiri juga pusing.

Dia melangkah menjauhi dapur dan menghampiri suaminya. Wanita itu duduk di tempatnya semula. Senyumnya mengembang. "Mama nemenin Papa di sini. Abis Mama merasa bersalah sih. Nanti pas jam tiga kita salat Tahajud bareng ya."

Boboiboy menghentikan pekerjaannya. Dia menoleh ke samping dan kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik. Kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi sang istri.

"Mending tidur aja dulu. Pas jam tiga Papa bangunin deh."

"Nggak. Nggak mau. Mama mau nemenin Papa aja. Boleh sambil nonton nggak?"

"Ya udah, sambil nonton aja ya."

**X.x.X**

"Papa ke kampus dulu ya. _Assalamu'alaikum_."

" _Wa'alaikumsalam_."

Boboiboy mengecup dahi istrinya sebelum akhirnya dia pergi dan pintu apartemen itu pun terkunci otomatis. Pria itu melangkah menjauh sampai akhirnya kaki jenjangnya berhenti di depan sebuah kotak besi yang masih tertutup. Dia menekan tombol turun.

Tidak terlalu lama dia menunggu sampai akhirnya pintu besi itu pun terbuka. Dia terperangah kaget saat melihat sosok kawan baiknya ternyata berada di dalam lift. "Gopal? Mau ke kampus?" tanyanya seraya memasuki lift tersebut.

"Iyalah. Skripsiku ini masih ada masalah. Haduh, capek aku bolak-balik ke kampus terus," pria keturunan India itu mengeluh dengan gaya khasnya, "kau sendiri bagaimana? Skripsimu sudah beres?"

"Sedikit lagi. Ada yang masih harus kutanyakan. Kalau hari ini dosenku ada dan apa yang aku bingungin udah kejawab, ya udah. Skripsi aku selesai deh. Tinggal nyetak, kumpulin, nunggu kelulusan," Boboiboy tersenyum bangga, menyombongkan dirinya sendiri.

"Halah, sombong sekali kau ini," Gopal memasang wajah datarnya. Dia melirik kesal pria yang selalu memakai topi ke mana-mana. Dahinya mengernyit heran tatkala menemukan kantung mata yang menggantung di kedua mata kawan baiknya itu. "Hei, kurang tidur apa bagaimana? Kantung mata sampai hitam gitu."

Pria beristri itu menghela napas panjang. "Capeklah aku disuruh Yaya ke mana-mana. Belum lagi kadang dia minta yang nggak-nggak. Iya kalau mintanya pas siang, ini kadang tengah malam," meskipun begitu, senyum kecil terpatri di bibirnya, "tapi namanya juga orang hamil. Aku menikmatinya. Jarang, kan orang masih kuliah terus udah punya istri—istrinya hamil lagi. Yah ... walaupun agak merepotkan sih."

"Enaknya yang sudah nikah. Aku? Masih belum dapat pacar, padahal udah mau lulus," Gopal kembali curhat tentang dirinya.

_Ting._

Lift terbuka. Mereka berdua pun keluar dan berjalan menuju parkiran.

"Tinggal cari pacar. Bukannya kau deket dengan Shafeera ya? Yang satu jurusan dengan kau itu lho. Yang keturunan India juga," Boboiboy merogoh saku celananya. Sebuah kunci mobil dikeluarkan dari sana.

"Halah, mana ada. Aku cuman dijadikan temen curhat aja, orang dia baru putus sama pacarnya—oh iya, bareng dong. Aku malas bawa mobil."

"Oke," pria itu menekan tombol _unlock_ dan suara khas ketika mobil ter- _unlock_ pun terdengar dengan cahaya lampu mobil yang menyala. Dia membuka pintu mobil bagian kemudi sedangkan Gopal duduk di sampingnya. Tak lama kemudian, mobil itu pun menyala dan siap melaju.

"Gopal, kau harus ingat satu hal. Ketika istrimu hamil nanti, jangan pernah membantah apapun yang dia katakan. _Mood swing_ dan ngidam adalah salah satu dari sekian hal mengerikan yang pernah kualami," mobil sedan hitam itu pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan parkiran.

"Lebih seram mana sama balon meletus?"

"Jelas lebih seram balon meletus lah. Kalau balon meletus itu peringkat satu, _mood swing_ dan ngidam itu peringkat satu koma lima. Percayalah. Kau harus mempunyai mental yang kuat."

"Hmm."

"Meskipun istrimu minta yang aneh-aneh, udah turutin aja. Ngeliat istri yang marah itu lebih menyeramkan dari hantu manapun—meskipun aku tidak takut hantu."

"Oke."

"Kau harus selalu memanjakannya. Jika tidak, dia akan merajuk macam-macam."

"Baik, baik."

"Pokoknya, selalu berlaku baik deh."

"Oke, aku paham. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang terjadi jika Yaya mendengar ini, ya?" Boboiboy mengernyit heran. Dia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan kawannya itu sedang memegang ponsel dengan aplikasi perekam suara yang aktif.

"Kupikir aku harus menurunkanmu." Pria itu meningkatkan laju mobilnya, sampai-sampai membuat Gopal harus memegang erat sabuk pengamannya.

"Huwaa! Ampun, ampun. Kau gila mau menurunkan aku di jalan tol?!"

Setidaknya Boboiboy bersyukur memesan apartemen yang tidak terlalu jauh dari jalan tol. Kalau hal seperti ini terjadi lagi, dia hanya tinggal menurunkan penumpang yang bermasalah.

**X.x.X**

Boboiboy bersorak girang dalam hati. Skripsi yang sudah dia buat revisinya sebanyak sekian kali karena tidak disetujui ini-itu oleh sang dosen pun akhirnya berhasil dia kumpulkan. Setelah mengetik bagian yang salah dan mencetak ulang, penelitian laknat itu pun sampai di tangan seorang pria berjanggut dengan rambut klimis sebagai ciri khasnya.

Dia membenarkan letak topinya. Syukurlah, dia bisa pulang cepat kali ini. Setelah itu, berita tentang dia yang hanya tinggal menunggu sidang pun bisa dia sampaikan pada istri tercintanya.

Pria itu berjalan menjauh dan sesekali bertegur sapa dengan orang yang dikenalnya. Hampir semua orang di jurusannya tahu bahwa dia sudah menikah, jadi mereka bisa memaklumi kalau wajah tampan itu terkadang bisa berkali-kali lipat lebih bahagia atau justru lebih lelah dibanding mereka. Sayangnya, banyak gadis yang patah hati karena idola mereka telah mempunyai pasangan hidup.

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah dari pintu keluar, dia merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Boboiboy mengernyit heran, tidak biasanya dia menerima telepon pada jam-jam siang begini—

—terlebih lagi nomor yang terpampang di sana adalah nomor kedai coklat kakeknya.

" _Assalamu'alaikum_ , Atok," dia mengangkatnya, "tumben nelepon. Ada apa?"

"Waalaikumsalam _, Boboiboy. Sehat?"_

" _Alhamdulillah_ , Boboiboy sehat, _Tok_. Kenapa?"

" _Eng, ini ... demi masa depan Ochobot."_

"Hah?" kedua netra pria itu mengerjap. Masa depan? Memangnya robot seperti dia itu punya masa depan? Tidak, bukan maksudnya mengejek atau apa. Tapi yang benar saja. Memangnya dia tiba-tiba jadi manusia dan mengambil alih kedai kakeknya gitu? Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maksudnya?"

" _Itu ... dia dapat pesanan macam-macam. Terus yang memesan juga maunya Ochobot yang buat."_

"Lho? Kok gitu sih?" Pria itu mulai berjalan ke parkiran kampusnya.

" _Iya, dibuatin sama pegawai yang lain nggak mau. Maunya sama Ochobot. Banyak lagi. Tapi sebenarnya nggak apa-apa sih. Toh_ Atok _juga seneng liat dia lagi. Tapi kedai lagi ramai dan Ochobot juga lagi sibuk."_

"Memangnya siapa sih? Berani-beraninya gangguin Ochobot terus maksa bikin macem-macem. Siapa sih _Tok_? Siapa?"

" _Jangan marah tapinya. Apalagi marah sama orangnya. Nggak baik."_

"Iya, iya. Tapi _Atok_ bilang dulu orangnya siapa."

" _Orangnya lagi hamil. Nggak pantas buat kamu marahin."_

"Hah?"

" _Sejam yang lalu Yaya datang ke sini pake taksi. Katanya ngidam pengen semua menu di kedai_ Atok _."_

"APAAAA?!"

Pria itu terdiam dengan mulut menganga. Sekarang dia tahu, ternyata kekuatan ngidam itu memang benar-benar luar biasa.

Sepertinya dia harus putar balik. Pulau Rintis sekarang tujuan utamanya—bisa lah, cuman tiga jam ini dari kampus.

Aduh, nasib ... nasib. Sabar saja ya, Boboiboy.

**The End**


End file.
